


Polvo de Huesos

by SheenaRogers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Character Death, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Trust, Loyalty, M/M, One Shot, Tragedy, supportive friends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaRogers/pseuds/SheenaRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era imposible que no se preocupara por Erwin. Si no salía adelante, aquella locura que había empezado años atrás no tendría ningún significado. No había sedantes para las heridas del alma. Esas siempre dejan cicatriz, y nunca se curan del todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polvo de Huesos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en la convocatoria del amigo invisible en la comunidad SnK_esp de LJ. Dedicado a naghi_tan que fue a quien me tocó regalar.
> 
> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

Erwin bajó de su caballo, sintiéndose fatigado. Ya casi había anochecido y su cuerpo acusaba el cansancio por haber cabalgado sin parar ida y vuelta en un solo día hasta Sina. Pero cuando la corte reclamaba su presencia no había forma elegante o excusa para rehusar la invitación. Mataría por un buen baño caliente. Pero desde que había ascendido a comandante, las ocasiones para disfrutar de cosas triviales como esa habían disminuido drásticamente. Se paró a pensar en la última vez que se había dado un baño tranquilamente y se dio cuenta, con pesar, de que se había convertido en un lujo.

Condujo al caballo hasta los establos mientras la noche se cernía sobre él y el sol se ocultaba por el horizonte a sus espaldas. Tras descargarlo y acomodarlo con agua y heno limpio, puso rumbo a su despacho. Solo quería terminar sus informes cuanto antes y meterse en la cama. No quería lidiar con más contratiempos, al menos hasta la mañana siguiente. Erwin Smith era un hombre dispuesto, decidido y con mucha resolución, que nunca escapaba de sus obligaciones. Pero también era humano, aunque ciertos individuos, la mayoría de los cuales se sentaban en los sillones de las cortes que había visitado aquel día, junto al rey, opinaban que no era más que un demonio que buscaba lo imposible y que conduciría a la humanidad a la ruina.

Cuando llegó al despacho, se sorprendió de ver que alguien lo estaba esperando allí. Aunque en general no se encontraba de humor para visitas, una chispa de gratitud bailoteó en sus ojos azules al ver a su mejor amigo Mike. Siempre parecía saber mejor que él mismo cuándo necesitaba compañía.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a llegar ahora? Pareces una damisela esperando al príncipe – bromeó a modo de saludo.

\- Te he visto por la ventana del primer piso – contestó el otro con sencillez - ¿Cómo ha ido?

Sin preámbulos, sin medias tintas, sin preparar el terreno. Ellos no necesitaban de tales rituales. Se conocían desde los quince años, eran prácticamente hermanos. Y aunque Mike no hablaba mucho y Erwin era bastante reservado respecto a sí mismo, quizá precisamente por eso parecían encajar tan bien. Y lo sabían todo el uno del otro. No había secretos entre ellos.

\- No muy bien – Erwin se sentó en el borde de la cama y encendió el cigarro que Mike le ofrecía. Se le pasó por la cabeza que debería dejar ese vicio cuanto antes. Sería bastante irónico si lograba sobrevivir a los titanes pero luego acababa muriendo de cáncer. Aunque lo más probable era que lo primero no ocurriese, así que apartó el resquicio de culpabilidad que había surgido y dio una larga calada – Apenas tenemos credibilidad entre la población por culpa de los constantes fracasos de anteriores expediciones. Los de arriba quieren cambiar eso, pero no aportan soluciones. Debemos buscarlas nosotros. O más bien debo hacerlo yo, como se han esforzado mucho en recalcar.

\- Eso es absurdo – Mike se apoyó en la pared, al lado de la ventana. El firmamento ya se había oscurecido – El pueblo tampoco tiene buena opinión de las Tropas Estacionarias, ya sabes lo que se dice de ellos, los ponen de borrachos para arriba. Y no se les somete ni a la mitad de presión.

\- No creo que sea lo mismo. Las Tropas son la salvaguarda del pueblo, aunque no hagan bien su trabajo, no tiene tanta importancia, en el fondo. Nosotros somos la esperanza de la liberación. No podemos permitirnos más errores. Entiendo su punto de vista, pero necesitamos algo más – meditó Erwin durante unos instantes – Necesitamos un símbolo, algo que nos represente tanto como las alas de la libertad. O alguien. Creo que eso es lo que quieren – concluyó, satisfecho con su deducción.

\- Tú eres ese alguien, es obvio. Para eso eres el comandante – dijo su amigo sin dudar un segundo.

\- No – contradijo – Yo no soy esa persona. Yo soy el que está detrás de los planes, el que se lleva las reprimendas si las cosas salen mal. Por eso no puedo ser el que se lleve las felicitaciones cuando por fin salgan bien. Soy un demonio para ellos ¿recuerdas? Y si es así, pagaré mis deudas en el infierno algún día, porque no pienso echarme atrás ni arrepentirme de nada. Pero esa persona, la que se alce con las victorias, la que de esperanza al pueblo, tiene que ser otra.

\- No deberías tener esa opinión de ti mismo – gruñó Mike. Respetaba y admiraba a su amigo por encima de cualquier cosa, se había unido a la Legión por él, porque creía en sus ideales, y lo seguiría hasta el final – Pero entonces, ¿quién? ¿Quién habría de soportar tal carga sobre su espalda?

Erwin calló. Ya había expuesto las razones por las que ese no era el papel adecuado para él. Miró de soslayo a su amigo mientras el cigarrillo se consumía olvidado entre sus dedos. Entre ellos ostentaba el título de “soldado más fuerte de la humanidad”, porque su habilidad y destreza eran excepcionales. Era un soldado muy valioso, tal vez el que más, pero tampoco era el apropiado. Y no sabía quién lo era. Solo sabía que necesitaba a ese alguien a su lado. Y pronto.

\- No lo sé – suspiró, dando la última calada al cigarro.

\- No creo que puedas ir por cada pueblo anunciando a la Legión hasta que encuentres a esa persona – dijo Mike con perspicacia – Cuando tenga que aparecer, aparecerá.

Tuvo que admitir internamente que tenía razón, como de costumbre. En la academia todos habían alabado su mente brillante, pero lo cierto es que muchas de sus buenas ideas habían nacido de las palabras de Mike.

\- Hubo algo más – comentó, como si se hubiera acordado de repente – Zacklay habló de Levi.

\- ¿Hm? – el soldado alzó una ceja, sin comprender.

\- Por lo visto está generando mucho descontento entre los altos mandos. Ya sabes que no les gustó que le ofreciéramos ese trato, especialmente a la Policía Militar.

\- Nile sigue resentido por no haber podido ponerle la mano encima ¿eh? – dijo Mike en tono burlón. El actual comandante de la Policía Militar había sido un compañero inseparable de ambos y aunque se hubiera vuelto huraño y estricto desde que ostentaba el puesto, era imposible no hablar de él con familiaridad.

\- Eso parece. En cualquier caso, está dando que hablar. Parece que su rebeldía e insubordinación está llegando a los oídos de los de arriba y hablan de someterlo a la justicia. Siendo sinceros, nunca pagó por sus crímenes.

\- Eso le encantaría a Nile – Mike cambió de postura y apoyó ambos brazos en el vano de la ventana – Bueno, no veo por qué no hacerle feliz. Escapó de la justicia gracias a ti, pero no está siendo demasiado beneficioso para nosotros si las cosas suceden como dices.

\- No, te equivocas – contradijo Erwin, con mucha seguridad en sus palabras – Tú mismo lo viste manejar el equipo de maniobras sin haber entrenado nunca. Tiene buenos reflejos, es rápido, sabe cómo actuar en el momento preciso y no se deja llevar por sus emociones. No había visto tales cualidades en un soldado excepto en ti. Solo necesita aprender a trabajar en equipo y obedecer sin cuestionar las órdenes. Podría llegar a ser de la élite.

Mike cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Era raro escuchar a su amigo halagar a alguien tan fervientemente, y menos aún cuando se trataba de una persona que le daban problemas día sí y día también. Conocía muy bien a Erwin y estaba casi seguro de que su interés por ese hombre iba más allá de lo militar. Pero como de costumbre, no dijo nada y se guardó sus conjeturas para sí. Todavía no era el momento.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan decidido a mantener a Levi aquí? En el fondo es un vulgar criminal. Comprendo que quieras darle una oportunidad porque podría sernos útil pero, ¿por qué crees en él con tanta fuerza? ¿Por qué lo defiendes ante todo el mundo?

El comandante no estaba seguro de poder explicarlo con claridad, a pesar de que tenía el don de la palabra; sus buenas dotes comunicativas le habían llevado a donde ahora se encontraba y gracias a esta habilidad nuevos miembros se unían cada año a la Legión. Mike había estado presente también el día que capturaron a Levi. Pero estaba seguro de que no había visto lo mismo que él en los ojos grises del muchacho.

\- Ya lo has dicho. Aún no creo en él, pero quiero creer. Quiero confiar. Quiero pensar que puede dejar atrás esa vida que nunca eligió y que puede convertirse en alguien mejor. En un buen soldado. Y en una buena persona. Todos merecemos una oportunidad y yo tengo el poder de dársela a él. Y no me rendiré, no hasta que haya agotado todas las opciones, no hasta que él mismo me jure que detesta todo cuanto quiero hacer por él y que prefiere una celda en los cuarteles de la Policía Militar, o ser un prófugo de la justicia y regresar a la ciudad subterránea de donde vino – hizo una pausa – Yo hubiera querido que alguien me tendiera una mano cuando mi padre murió, que una sola persona me dijera que creía en mí, en él, en lo que él decía, por lo que él murió. No hubiera sido tan difícil así. Pero nadie lo hizo. Creo que en parte gracias a eso me hice fuerte y me convertí en el hombre que soy hoy. Pero si puedo hacer lo que nadie hizo conmigo en ese entonces, no dudaré.

Mike esbozó una media sonrisa apenas perceptible por debajo de su espeso bigote rubio. Lo había entendido todo y mucho más. Había comprendido cosas que Erwin ni siquiera había dicho. Y se dio cuenta de que ya había encontrado a la persona que buscaba, en todos los sentidos. Pero él todavía no lo sabía. Y no se lo diría. Esperaría a que lo descubriese por sí mismo.

Lo que ninguno de los dos supo nunca, es que Levi, agazapado en el pasillo, había escuchado toda esa conversación. El destino o la casualidad habían guiado sus pasos en una de sus habituales noches de insomnio vagando por el cuartel, justo hasta ese lugar, en ese preciso momento. Notaba la boca seca de la impresión y un nudo en la garganta.

Nunca, jamás, alguien se había preocupado por él de esa manera. Se comportaba como un rebelde para mostrar su desconformidad por haber tenido que unirse al ejército forzadamente. Se sentía coartado en su libertad, pero lo cierto era que en los subterráneos tampoco era tan libre como pensaba. Se dio cuenta de que, de todas las cosas que podían haberle pasado, aquella era de lejos la mejor de todas. Erwin Smith, ese hombre al que tanto detestaba y al que había jurado matar, le había dado una oportunidad. Quizá porque quería sacar algún provecho de él; todos decían que el comandante siempre hacía las cosas buscando su propio beneficio. Pero aunque así fuera eso no invalidaba sus actuales palabras. Había dicho que quería creer en él. Y Levi supo en aquel momento que no podía fallarle. No lo decepcionaría. Jamás.

* * *

_Levi recordaba perfectamente la última vez que había llorado._

_Ese día también llovía. El suelo estaba embarrado, las patas de su caballo resbalaban en el enfangado terreno, él no podía ver dos metros más allá de su nariz. El cielo estaba gris, nuboso, pero él lo había visto como si fuera la maravilla más espectacular que un hombre pudiera contemplar. Ese día había salido por primera vez de las murallas, había visto su primer titán, había matado a su primer titán. Ese día, también, había perdido lo único que le importaba además de su propia vida, o quizá incluso más que ésta. Sí, ese día lluvioso y nublado Isabel y Farlan, lo más parecido que había tenido a unos amigos, a una familia, habían perdido la vida por su mala decisión._

_Primero vino la incredulidad. No podía ser cierto: era demasiado cruel, demasiado injusto. La vida ya se había portado suficientemente mal con ellos, ya les había hecho sufrir mucho más de lo que merecían. Era imposible que pudieran ocurrirles más desgracias._

_Cuando Levi se desengañó y aprendió que no era así, vino la rabia. La ira, el odio. Contra todo, contra todos. Contra la humanidad, por ser tan débil y mezquina. Contra la propia existencia (puesto que no creía en esos dioses que los cerdos de la muralla interior adoraban como idiotas), por permitir tantas desigualdades y desgracias. Contra Erwin Smith, el maldito bastardo que prácticamente lo había obligado a alistarse en el ejército. Si nunca se hubiera cruzado con ellos, aquello nunca hubiera ocurrido. Decidió en aquel mismo momento que concentraría toda su energía, las pocas ganas que le quedaban de vivir y hasta el último ápice de su voluntad en planear su venganza y matar a ese cabrón que era el responsable de toda esa situación. El responsable, porque culpables no había más que uno: él mismo._

_De eso hacía ya cinco largos años y ni una sola lágrima más. Seguía llevando el duelo por Isabel y Farlan en su interior, lo llevaría mientras viviese, como un estigma, hasta que un titán decidiera por fin hacerle un favor y acabar con su existencia desdichada. Levi no buscaba la muerte, si lo quisiera, la habría encontrado hace mucho, pero coqueteaba con ella, se acercaba a sus fauces todo lo que podía en una especie de extraño masoquismo que, irónicamente, era lo que le hacía sentirse más vivo._

_Su asco y su odio hacia la humanidad fueron creciendo a la par que atravesaba una fase en la que tuvo que admitir que había juzgado erróneamente a su comandante. Nunca se deshizo de la intención de acabar con él, al menos conscientemente, pero llegó el día en que se dio cuenta de que, en algún recóndito lugar, admiraba a ese hombre. Su fortaleza, su determinación, su aplomo, su valor para tomar la iniciativa y adentrarse en terrenos donde nadie lo había hecho, para hacer lo que era necesario hacer pero nadie se atrevía, para asumir los riesgos que era necesario asumir pero nadie quería cargar sobre sus hombros. Ese día se detestó a sí mismo por ser débil y faltar a sus principios, pero también se sintió como si se hubiera liberado de una pesada carga._

_A partir de entonces, fue como si le hubieran quitado una venda de los ojos. A él, que siempre dormía con un párpado abierto. La admiración se transformó en devoción, y ésta, a la larga, en confianza. Descubrió que Erwin Smith era el modelo a seguir que nunca había creído necesitar. Su tajante disciplina, que al principio tanto detestaba porque sentía que le coartaba, que se ahogaba, había hecho mella en su carácter de tal modo que cuando daba una orden, la obedecía sin rechistar, sin cuestionar. Tiempo atrás se hubiera aborrecido  a sí mismo por ser tan sumiso, pero en el presente le daba igual. Sabía que cuando Erwin mandaba algo, lo hacía porque tenía sus motivos, siempre sensatos, prudente y meditados. Eso no quería decir que no se equivocara: lo hacía, y mucho. Pero era imposible acusarle de tomar decisiones a la ligera y eso era cuanto Levi necesitaba._

_No habían sido sus palabras, las de aquel día, que escuchó furtivamente en su conversación. Era también sus actos. Era un hombre estricto, sí, pero nunca de más. En retrospectiva, podía admitir que siempre lo presionó lo que hacía falta. Era un hombre justo. Y Levi no sabía si era el comandante quien lo había moldeado para convertirle en el soldado que necesitaba, en aquella deidad sobre la tierra que sería el que impulsara los anhelos del pueblo para creer en un mundo y en un futuro mejor; o si había sido él mismo el que eligió llevar ese peso sobre sus hombros. Lo aborrecía, pero de alguna manera sentía que se lo debía a Erwin._

* * *

Las horas parecían pasar muy despacio en la habitación de Erwin, donde el comandante yacía inconsciente desde hacía dos días. Era imposible saber cuándo despertaría o si lo haría siquiera. Levi observó sus facciones, ahora tranquilas. Estaba raro con aquella barba rala que le hacía parecer más viejo de lo que era.

No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía en aquel cuarto. Y tampoco se había parado a pensarlo ni le apetecía. Ya no había nadie que le dijera lo que podía o no podía hacer, porque el único que le daba órdenes era el hombre que estaba postrado en esa cama. Sabía que había otros por encima de él o con una autoridad equivalente a la suya, pero él no la aceptaba, ni lo haría nunca. Solo acataba órdenes de Erwin. De modo que allí permanecía, en aquella habitación en la que tantas veces había estado y que de alguna manera ahora era como un lugar extraño y ajeno. Cambió de postura en la silla, lo que provocó que le crujieran algunas articulaciones.

Se sentía inquieto. De puertas para afuera podía parecer siempre frío e indiferente, pero no por ello dejaba de preocuparse por sus compañeros. Aunque no lo supieran, le importaba más la seguridad de ellos que la suya propia cuando estaban en una misión. Y desde luego, era imposible que no se preocupara por Erwin. Si no salía adelante, aquella locura que había empezado años atrás no tendría ningún significado sin él. _Tenía_ que despertarse.

Levi era consciente de que cuando lo hiciera (porque lo _haría_ , o él mismo lo mataría a golpes) tendría que decirle que no podría volver a pelear. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, también tendría que decirle que su mejor amigo, el hombre al que quería como a un hermano, había muerto despedazado entre los dientes de un titán. Sabía que la segunda noticia lo destrozaría mucho más que la primera. Mike iba a dejar un hueco muy difícil de llenar en la vida del comandante. Él también acusaba la pérdida, claro; a lo largo de los años y a fuerza de trabajar juntos, había terminado fraguando un tipo de extraña amistad con el soldado. Pero para Erwin aquella pérdida iba a ser desoladora.

Como si estuviera escuchando sus pensamientos, en ese momento Erwin despertó. Se revolvió en la cama, parpadeó repetidamente. Levi observó las ojeras bajo las cuencas, la mirada apagada de sus ojos azules otrora resplandecientes de decisión. No parecía él mismo, parecía haber envejecido diez años de repente. Intentó hablar, pero no pudo. Levi supuso que tenía la garganta seca después de tanto tiempo inconsciente, por lo que se apresuró a servirle un vaso de agua de la jarra que se encontraba en la mesilla. No era su estilo ser tan servicial, pero eso no importaba ahora. Le tendió el vaso a Erwin. Éste fue a incorporarse para poder beber, y entonces pareció que el tiempo se congelaba en la habitación por un instante.

A todas luces, había intentado apoyarse en ambos brazos para quedar sentado en la cama y se había topado de bruces con la amarga realidad. Levi no había tenido tiempo ni de decírselo, pero claro, era de esperar que lo notara por sí mismo. Nunca le habían amputado un miembro, así que no sabía si a pesar de la anestesia la sensación de que algo le faltaba era muy evidente. Tampoco pensaba preguntárselo, al menos hasta que se acostumbrara. Tal vez algún día. Se encontró con la mirada de su superior, entre confusa y perpleja, y compuso su mejor expresión neutra mientras seguía sosteniendo el vaso. En parte porque no quería transmitir lástima o condescendencia, no iba con él y estaba seguro de que Erwin tampoco lo querría; en parte porque deseaba ser firme en su reacción, como queriendo decirle que así eran las cosas ahora y que no tenía otro remedio que aceptarlas.

Después llegó el tiempo de las preguntas. Levi le contó todo lo que había pasado desde que cayera desmayado por el dolor y la pérdida de sangre. Fiel a su modo de actuar, incluso en esos momentos, Erwin quiso saber cuántos hombres habían perdido, cuál era el estado de los suministros, quién se había hecho cargo de la Legión en su ausencia y cuál había sido el resultado de la misión. Y entonces vino la pregunta que tanto temía.

\- ¿Ha vuelto ya el equipo de Mike?

De nuevo esa sensación opresiva de que el tiempo se había detenido. Pero esta vez, tenía que hablar, aunque su mirada y la expresión de su rostro lo dijeran todo.

\- No. No volverán. Ninguno de ellos – añadió la última frase para despejar toda duda.

Sin anestesia. Ya llevaba suficientes calmantes en su cuerpo. Y no había sedantes para las heridas del alma. Esas siempre dejan cicatriz. Nunca, nunca se curan del todo. Bien lo sabía.

\- Ya veo.

Erwin se quedó mirando a un punto fijo en la pared frente a él. No hizo ni dijo nada más. Levi supuso que estaba asimilándolo, demasiado impactado para poder reaccionar de alguna forma. Deseaba ofrecerle apoyo, pero no sabía cómo. Al contrario que el comandante, no era bueno con las palabras, ni siquiera con los gestos. Así que pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era retirarse y dejarle espacio para enfrentarse a su duelo, a solas.

* * *

Cuatro días habían pasado desde el despertar de Erwin. Cuatro días en los que no solo no era ni una sombra del Erwin que todos conocían, sino que además parecía un alma en pena. Levi nunca, nunca lo había visto tan derrotado. Al principio le dio el beneficio de la duda, porque estaba pasando por unos momentos muy duros y traumáticos. Al quinto día, se cansó. Aquello no podía continuar. No iba a permitirle que siguiera regodeándose en su desgracia. Eso no iba para nada con su carácter. Y tampoco iba a dejar que se hundiera. Había perdido un brazo y a su mejor amigo, pero la humanidad todavía lo necesitaba y sería jodidamente egoísta mirar para otro lado.

En ese tiempo, Levi se había dejado caer de vez en cuando por el cuarto de Erwin. Ahora que ya estaba consciente, no iba a pasarse las veinticuatro horas del día allí como había hecho mientras dormía (aunque eso él nunca lo sabría; por cierto que no debía olvidar amenazar a Hanji para que guardara silencio al respecto). Le preguntó si necesitaba alguna cosa, ya que tenía que ser difícil aprender a hacerlo todo con una sola mano; le haría falta tiempo para adquirir esa destreza. Pero él siempre contestaba que no.

Al final, cansado de su actitud derrotista, la mañana del quinto día Levi se plantó en su habitación con un cuenco lleno de agua, una pastilla de jabón y una navaja. Entró sin llamar y capturó la atención de Erwin nada más poner un pie dentro.

\- ¿Adónde vas con todo eso? – preguntó curioso, observando los objetos que ahora depositaba en la mesilla.

\- Esa barba te queda fatal – sentenció Levi, en referencia a la descuidada mata de pelo rubio que cubría las mejillas del comandante – Necesitas un afeitado urgente.

\- Perdona si el cuidado de mi aspecto no está entre mis prioridades ahora mismo – se burló Erwin, cortante.

\- Me da igual, me tienes harto – y el comandante tuvo la sensación de que no se refería solo  la barba.

Tras unas cuantas protestas más, Erwin acabó cediendo a las demandas de su subordinado y permitió que lo afeitase. Levi lo hizo con precisión y habilidad. Al terminar, le tendió un pequeño espejo de mano para que admirase el resultado. Pero calculó mal y el espejo cayó al suelo, detrás de la cama. Erwin se inclinó para recogerlo, e inmediatamente volvió a su posición original, dándose cuenta de que no podía hacerlo.

\- Joder – escupió, frustrado, mientras el otro soldado se encargaba de recoger el dichoso objeto.

\- No es para tanto. Mejor es que te arranquen el brazo a la cabeza – dijo Levi, bromeando solo en parte.

\- Qué gracioso. No dirías lo mismo si de repente te hubieras convertido en un maldito inútil.

\- Deja de compadecerte, Erwin. No te va.

\- Ahora resulta que no puedo ni quejarme por esta mierda. ¿Cómo estarías tú si ya no pudieras volver a luchar? Si hasta parece que se burlan de mí cada vez que me llaman “comandante”. Poco voy a comandar estando así – finalizó con una mueca de amargura en el rostro.

\- No seas idiota – espetó Levi – No sabía que necesitaras los brazos para trazar planes. O para dar las órdenes. O para recitar discursos. Si lo que te preocupa es no volver a coger una espada, pues mira, eso que te ahorras. No es el puto fin del mundo. Y si quieres continuar en las expediciones, yo mismo te llevaré atado a la grupa de mi caballo. Fin del asunto.

Levi se permitió un pequeño momento de agitación. Aquello era mucho más que un montón de palabras secas. Era una declaración de intenciones. Parecía que Erwin había perdido un poco el rumbo y eso no podía pasar. Si él no estaba para dirigirlos, todo se iría a la mierda. Si no estaba para que pudiera seguirle, no sabría adónde ir. Ese hombre había sido fuerte por los dos durante años. Era su turno ahora.

\- Qué considerado – respondió ácidamente - ¿También vas a sujetármela cuando vaya a mear?

Erwin tenía como máxima no hacer cosas de las que más tarde iba a arrepentirse. Pero casi al momento de decir esa frase, lamentó haberlo hecho. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? ¿Este era el camino que quería tomar a partir de ahora? Había estado tan sumergido en la tristeza y el desánimo por la pérdida de su brazo y la muerte de Mike, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que ya no podría continuar, que no había visto que estaba terriblemente equivocado. Como tampoco había visto a Levi, que permanecía a su lado sin rechistar (algo increíble tratándose de él), que a su manera intentaba ayudarle en todo. Era algo tan inusual como el canto del gallo durante la noche. Y supo que debía estar agradecido.

\- Levi... – comenzó con voz ronca, pero no pudo seguir porque fue interrumpido.

\- Ya ya, me ha quedado claro – recogió las cosas que había traído y añadió antes de irse – Haz lo que te dé la gana, para eso eres el comandante. Y de todos modos si quieres que te la sujete, avísame.

* * *

Pocos días después de ese suceso, Erwin pudo levantarse de la cama por fin. La herida estaba casi curada. Ya no tenía el brazo izquierdo, pero sí su resolución y sus ganas de luchar. Se vistió sin ayuda y antes de dejar el cuarto, realizó el saludo militar hacia el sol naciente, como pudo. Iba a seguir adelante, como le había prometido a Mike. Él había muerto creyendo en sus ideas y no podía darle la espalda ahora. Era su sacrificio por la humanidad.

Hubo miradas de todo tipo cuando los soldados lo vieron aparecer en el comedor. Algunas eran de lástima, otras de condescendencia, algunas de reprobación, muchas de ellas de admiración. Buscó con la mirada a Levi, pero no se encontraba ahí. Fue informado por Hanji de que se le había visto camino a los establos y hacía ellos se dirigió, con paso resuelto.

En efecto, Levi estaba cepillando a su caballo favorito. Aquello le trajo recuerdos a Erwin: en sus primeros tiempos en el ejército, cada vez que el soldado se ganaba una reprimenda, se escapaba a ese lugar. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con los animales; decía que eran mejores que las personas. Siempre encontró esa parte misántropa y huraña de su carácter algo muy personal. Al parecer ciertas cosas no cambiaban.

Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, recostándose parcialmente sobre la madera del lado donde aún tenía el brazo. Levi le ignoró, concentrado en su tarea. Pero sabía que estaba escuchando.

\- No hace falta que me lleves atado al caballo, creo que seré capaz de montar.

\- Piensa bien lo que dices. No pienso recogerte del suelo si te caes – dijo sin apartar la vista del animal.

\- Descuida.

Levi chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Sabía que el otro estaba esperando a que dijera algo, conocía sus silencios tan bien como sus discursos. Demonios, lo conocía demasiado bien, mucho mejor de lo que nunca hubiera esperado conocer a alguien. Había cosas que solo podían tener un sentido y el de su relación con Erwin y el lugar que éste ocupaba en su vida lo había visto claro aquellos últimos días. Pero saberlo no cambiaba nada la situación actual, así como el hecho de que vivían en un mundo de mierda, de que no era más que su jodido superior (tal vez su amigo, si estiraba mucho el significado de esta palabra) y de que permitirse determinados sentimientos era muy, muy peligroso.

\- Ya vale, no te quedes ahí pasmado – refunfuñó – No te voy a perder el respeto porque estés lisiado.

Era cuanto Erwin quería oír. En aquellos días que había pasado en cama, pensando, dándole vueltas a la cabeza y haciendo una especie de balance de lo que había sido su vida hasta entonces, le vino a la memoria la conversación que tuvo con Mike tantos años atrás. Desde luego, Levi se había convertido en el hombre del que hablaba entonces y mucho más. Esa charla había adquirido un significado totalmente diferente. Y se dio cuenta de su amigo ya sabía en ese momento lo que él descubría ahora. Siempre había sido muy perspicaz...

Se acercó despacio y le quitó a Levi el cepillo de las manos, dejándolo caer al suelo. Éste lo miró como si le molestase, aunque en el fondo sabía que solo estaba reivindicando su derecho a ganar la discusión. Pero no pudo argumentar nada más porque Erwin apoyó la mano en uno de sus hombros, se inclinó con rapidez y posó los labios sobre su cuello. Sin preguntas. Levi no lo rechazó, de hecho, fue como si hubiera estado esperando algo así. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo mientras dejaba que su comandante recorriera aquella piel tan sensible con la lengua. Lo mordisqueó un par de veces y pensó que si se le ocurría dejarle la más mínima marca, lo mataría.

Y tan pronto como había empezado, cesó. Antes de que Levi tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Erwin se había apartado y lo observaba desde su metro ochenta y ocho de altura con una sonrisilla de satisfacción y con una mirada que el soldado entendió perfectamente y que no necesitó responder.

Pero Levi era Levi. No podía resistir la tentación de quedar siempre por encima. Figuradamente, claro. Algo le decía que, de forma literal, iba a terminar encima, debajo, de lado y en muchas otras posiciones con su comandante.

\- Veo que al final sí que vas a necesitar ayuda para que te la sujete...


End file.
